The Overlord's Accomplice
by Vamp75
Summary: Everything is perfectly content in Ninjago City. Until,The Overlord decides to strike again. He also has a red-haired accomplice he's using to get what he wants, otherwise known as The Golden Ninja. Kai happens to bump into this accomplice, but will her job working for The Overlord get in the way of their romance? Does Madison even feel the same way, or is she just using him?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Well, this is my first fan fiction. I hope you like it! I put this on here because my friend KaiJayBrowinLove32 asked me to. I'd really appreciate a review or something! :) Well here's the story.**

**-Vamp75**

**Madison's Point of View**

"I can't find him." I said.

"What is that supposed to mean?! I told you. Find the golden ninja, or NEVER COME BACK!" The Overlord screamed at me. I glared into his red eyes.

"You don't think I tried?" I retorted. "I looked everywhere. Every single secret hiding place that was taken from that old man's brain. Cut me some slack!"

He glares back at me. Only more menacing.

"Find the golden ninja, or never come back." He snarls. I nod obediently.

"I'll keep trying." I say. I put my hoodie back over my head, covering my face, and run out of the building.

Ninjago really has changed over the months…now. Where to look, where to look? I really did check all of their hiding spots. I have absolutely no idea where to look. Guess I'll have to start small. I walk down the road to the old, less futuristic side of town, heading for the Ninjago Mall. Here goes nothing.

**Kai's Point of View**

"C'mon, Lloyd! Shoot him! Now! You're wasting time!" I scream at the television screen. Lloyd is sitting next to me on the floor, playing video games with me.

"NO!" Lloyd shouts out. He just fell into a giant pit of lava. Stupid Lloyd. Stupid Lloyd and his stupid…anger issues. The blond-haired kid just threw the controller behind him in rage, successfully taking out a window.

"Lloyd! You broke the window!" I exclaim. He winces.

"Tsk…yeah…whoops. Oh well. Hey let's play another round!" I groan, and face palm.

"Dude, everyone is going to get mad at us for breaking it. Mostly Sensei Wu. I'm going to the store to get a replacement window. Wanna come with?" It was too late. He was already absorbed in another game of shooting zombies. I roll my eyes. He's still a kid at heart.

I grab a jacket, disguising myself to look normal. I've been getting trampled with fan girls lately, after, ya know, the whole thing with the droids attacking the city and stuff. Going outside, I put my hands in my pockets, and stroll down the sidewalk. It was a nice day out, so I decided to walk to the Ninjago Mall.

"Hey, do you have any 12 by 16 window frames? And glass?" I ask one of the workers once I reach the store. He looks at me and nods, directing me to a section in the store. I walk along with him, and he gestures to a big wall in the crafty department. I see the inches and sizes of all the window frames, and get the right one. Then I go up to the person to get the right glass to fit inside the window. He gives me a card, and tells me it will be done in about a half hour, cutting the glass and everything, so I decide to go to the food court. I was getting hungry. On my way there, I look down at the floor, and discover that my shoes were untied. Well, I can't just bend down and tie them right in the middle of the store, maybe when I get to the food court and sit down- SMASH. Caught up in my own thoughts and not looking the right way, I smash into someone. Looking up, I see piercing green eyes meet mine, belonging to a girl in a black hoodie. Even though it's over her head, I can also see the flash of red hair under it. She was actually very prett-

"Well are you going to just sit there and stare at me, or are you going to help me up?" She asks kind of rudely, and glares at me. My cheeks flush red and my eyes widen. I quickly stand up and hold my hand out to her.

"Hi. Umm. I'm sorry, it was an accident." I say. She grabs my hand, and I feel instant shocks and tingles go through my body. Dad always said the one that was meant for you would always shock you when you touch. Surprised, I let go of her hand, mid-way through her getting up. So she falls backwards on her behind. If her glare was bad before, its nothing compared to this one. Her mouth drops open. She stands up by herself now, and slaps me heard across the face. Then she speed walks away. I reach my hand up and touch my stinging cheek. Well, ouch. I shake my head, and start jogging after her. Which was pretty difficult with untied shoelaces.

"Hey, wait! I'm sorry! Again!" I call. She keeps walking. When I catch up to her, I stop her.

"Look, I really am sorry. Really. Let me apologize. Let me buy you a coffee or something! At the food court?" I ask.

**Madison's POV**

The handsome fellow did look kind of desperate, and guilty and sorry. I almost feel bad for slapping him…It was like his life's mission was to help people. And, I was pretty hungry. I guess I could throw him a bone.

"Okay." I mumble. He smiles widely as we walk to the food court. We get two coffees and sit down.

"So, what's your name?"

"Madison."

"I'm Kai." He says.

"Good for you-wait. Kai?"

"Yup."

"Kai _Flamy_?" I need to make sure.

"Um…yes, actually."

"So…you are one of the ninja?"

"That's me."

I stop drinking my coffee. This is perfect. I'll get close to Kai. Make friends with him. He obviously knows the golden ninja. I can use him! Yes, I'll use him. Make him fall in love with me. And then…when he least expects it…I'll kidnap the golden ninja, bring him to The Overlord, and then The Overlord will finally set my parents free! Best plan ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! It's me again! I really hope you like this story, or fanfic, or whatever. Tell me if you do! Reviews are also nice :) Oh, I also have to say, all of the credit for this idea goes to KaiJayBrowinLove32! She gave me the idea for it, and got me to put it up on Fan Fiction. Even if like almost no one is reading this. Well, go check out her story too! It's awesome…well, bye!**

**-Vamp 75**

**Kai's POV**

All of the sudden, after I told I was Kai, she smiled sweetly at me, and it was like her whole demeanor changed.

"Oh, I didn't know." She says. I grow kind of frightened.

"Wait, you're not like, one of those… fan girls, right?" I ask warily, ready to bolt. She laughs. She actually laughed. And…what a pretty laugh that was.

"No, I'm not a 'fan girl'" she says using air quotes "I'm sorry for being rude to you before. I was just having a bad day. Yeah. You're a hero. I shouldn't have been mean." She bats her eyelashes innocently and smiles. I smile back, trying to hide the most-likely prominent chills she gave me from that one eyelashes-move.

'That's okay. Really. Don't worry about it. And, you don't have to treat me like royalty or anything, just so you know. I love helping people." I say. She rolls her eyes playfully.

"Oh, Silly. I won't treat you like royalty. I was just very mean before. I'm glad you could forgive me." She says, lightly putting her hand on my arm. I gulp. I was never so, _choked up_ before. This girl, man… I'm usually cool and confident around girls. Just her touching my arm just then made sparks run through my body and to my toes.

We keep talking, and although feisty Maddie was kind of fun to deal with, I have to say I like nice Maddie much better.

"So, who do you live or hang out with?" She asks casually, flipping her red, fire-like hair over her shoulder.

"Oh you know, Sensei Wu, Sensei G., Zane, Cole, Jay, Nya, and Lloyd." I say, listing off the names. I didn't notice her eyebrows quirk, and how she leaned in a little closer when I mentioned Lloyd.

"Lloyd, huh? The uh…_golden ninja_, am I correct?" I nod, not at all getting suspicious.

"Yup. That's Lloyd. Why do ask?" She shrugs.

"Eh, no reason. I've just heard of him around town a few times before." I glance at my phone while I take another sip of my almost-empty cup of coffee. I have been talking to her for 45 minutes. I should probably go pick up that window frame and the glass now. I look up at her, and bite my lip sheepishly. I clear my throat.

"Uhm…I'm sorry. I should probably be going now…what's your phone number?" I ask. She shrugs it off.

"Oh, I need to go too." We quickly switch numbers, and I make my way back to the correct department to pick up my window. Thank goodness for Lloyd's violent nature. If he never broke that window, I may have ever met her! I look behind myself and see her walking the opposite way. I sigh dreamily. She really was amazing.

**Madison's POV**

I chuckle evilly as I walk away. That was _too_ easy! I'll have him wrapped around my finger by the end of the week. Kai was actually kind of a nice guy, though. I might feel a little bit guilty when I betray him…No! No feelings! I have to do this right. I have to give Lloyd to The Overlord. If I don't. I'll never be able to rescue my parents. The Overlord is basically obsessed with The Golden Ninja. He wants to take all of his power so he can take over Ninjago. Or something. But I don't care. All I care about is saving my parents who he kidnapped. I know their alive, but I don't know where they are. So he gave me the task to find The Golden Ninja, ahem, _Lloyd, _and deliver him to The Overlord. My phone beeped. I looked at it and mentally groaned, seeing it was him.

"Hello?"

"_Have you found him yet?"_ Came The Overlord's scratchy voice from the phone.

"No, but I found one of the ninja. I'm going to use him to get L- the Golden Ninja."

"_You better…"_

"Don't worry. I've got it handled."

He hung up. Sometimes it's irritating dealing with The Overlord's attitude. And his evilness. And him. Oh, it's always irritating! Ugh. I wonder how I got myself into this mess…

**Kai's POV**

"I got the window stuff, Lloyd!" I announced as I walked into the house/ship.

"Window stuff?" I look up and see Nya there, her hands on her hips, a suspicious look on her face. I sigh; my cover has been blown. _Crap._

"Look, Lloyd and I were playing video games and we broke a window, _mostly Lloyd_, so I bought this to fix it. Please don't tell Sensei!" I rush out. She thinks about it for a second, then nods.

"Okay, but you better fix that fast." She says.

"Thanks, Sis!" I run past her and into the game room. Unfortunately, Sensei was sitting in there already waiting for me. Aw, shiz. He smiles at me, kind of tauntingly.

"Ah, Kai. Hello. How are you doing this fine afternoon?" I shift on my feet as he eyes up the big box in my hand.

"Umm, great, Sensei. How about you?"

"Great, great. I was just wondering who broke this window. Do you have _any_ idea as to who broke this window?" He asks. He gives me that smile again. In his eyes was a mixture of creepy-calmness and pure anger. About ten seconds in the room go by.

"LLOYD DID IT!" I yell. He rolls his eyes.

"Kids these days…" He mumbles. "Thank you, Kai." He walks out of the room, and I let out a breath of relief. I shake my head. Sensei is one scary old dude.

As I set up the window and everything, I start daydreaming about Madison. She really is great, not an evil bone in her body. But in her eyes is pain. Pain that I want to make go away. I decide to send her a text after I finish.

**Madison's POV**

"Yes, yes. This is perfect. You must continue this plan, and bring me The Golden Ninja, if you ever want to see your precious parents again." The Overlord laughs evilly from his computer screen, and I nod solemnly.

"Yes, Overlord." I say. He nods and waves me off.

"Now, you may exit my presence." I refrain the urge to roll my eyes and walk away. I really hate The Overlord. I go outside, and walk down the streets of the city filled with technology. I go to the huge apartment building, being let in by the usual droid at the door. Going inside the empty elevator, I push the button that takes me to the 11th floor. The elevator shoots me up there in less than ten seconds. My head still gets kind of dizzy from that fast speed. Stupid futuristic city.

I go down the long hallway to my door and scan my hand on the scanner next to it. The door automatically slides to the side, letting me in. I look at a clock and see that it's only 4:30. I'm about to go to my room, but instead walk in front of my parent's room. Yes, I still live with my parents even though I'm 21. I never went to college. Well, I couldn't, considering my parents were kidnapped right after I finished high school. I take a deep breath, put my hand on the scanner, and walk inside.

It still smells like the mixture of my mom's perfume and my dad's cologne. I sniff the air, it feels and smells so familiar. _As odd as that sounds. _I go over, and sit gently on the king sized bed in the middle of the room. I lay down on it on my back. Then I reach over to the end table drawers, and pull one open, taking out a photo album. My mom always loved scrap-booking. I open it, and forced my eyes not to water at the sight of all the family memories.

_Going to the beach. _

_The park. _

_Family vacations. _

_Scuba diving. _

_Cruise ships._

_Horseback riding. _

_Carnivals and fairs._

It was endless. I let a sob escape my mouth. I miss then so much. Being without the people who raised you, fed you, cared for you, and knowing they were in danger with nothing to do about was absolutely terrible. And heart breaking. I really, REALLY didn't want to do this to Lloyd and Kai and their friends. But if I don't mess up their family, I might never repair mine. My phone buzzed. I looked at it. It was a text-from Kai.

**Kai: Hey, I was think about u ;) We should hang out this week, yea? I can't wait :D**

My insides sort of melted at that text. I cursed the way my heart fluttered. I'm going to feel really, really guilty after I do this. But, I'm in too deep to back out now.

**A/N**

**Sooo. Thoughts on Madison? She's really not all that evil or bad. I would LOVE a review! Tell me what you guys think!**

**-Vamp75**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kai's POV**

**Maddie: Hi. Yeah that sounds great. Maybe we'll go to your place on Thursday? Can't wait :) **

I sigh, and fall backwards onto my cot. I think I'm in love. Okay, not _love_ love, but still. Maybe I'm in like. Yeah. In like. I just can't get her out of my head. That crimson red hair. Her beautiful, fair skin. She's so tall. Almost as tall as me. I love her laugh. Her laugh can light up the entire universe. And her smile. And her eyes. Her _eyes_, oh my gosh, they are the most vibrant color of green I have ever se-

"KAI!" Cole starts jumping in front of me. His bushy eyebrows snap me out of my Madison trance and I jump up.

"What!?" He shrugs.

"You were in la-la land, bro." He tells me simply. I glare.

"Maybe I liked la-la land." I grumble, and sit back down. He sits next to me.

"Something on your mind?" he asks. _You have no idea._

"No, no. Just...thinking."

"'bout what?"

"Stuff."

"What kinda stuff?"

"Things."

"What _kinda_ thi-"

"Cole, have you ever heard of the term 'mind your own business'? It's nothing, okay? Chill. Don't worry about it." I say. He raises his left eyebrow.

"Hmm. Okay. I'll _chill. _But just so you know, if there's ever anything bothering you, you can come to me." He reassures. I roll my eyes.

"Yes, Mother. I'll be sure to do that." I say sarcastically. He huffs.

"Alright, man. I got to go. I'm picking up this girl, Jamie. Taking her out on a date. She will be wrapped around my finger by the end of the night..." I look at him weirdly. He sighs loudly, and his shoulders slump.

"Okay, so I'm sorta-kinda head-over-heels for this amazing girl right now. And she may or may not be aware of that. But don't worry, she'll be the one falling head-over-heels for _me_ by the end of the night. I hope..." He says, biting his lip and looking at the floor. His cheeks were also slightly pink. I laughed, and punched his shoulder.

"Aw...that's adorable!" I playfully coo, poking his ribs. He smacks my hand away.

"Whatever." He mumbles and walks out of the room. I chuckle, and fall back onto the bed again. I decide to text Maddie back while laying down.

**Me: That's a great idea. I can't wait to see you 3**

Wait, that sounds kind of weird and clingy-and I just met her. I'm about to erase it, when the phone decides to magically attack my face. Successfully clicking the 'send' button. I curse under my breath. Aw, crap. Total accident right there. But then, my doubts are blown out the window when she writes back a smiley face. She must really like smiley faces. As much as I like her. I really should stop with these thoughts. I basically just met her. She might not even like me! I decide in my head to take things slow. For now.

Getting slightly hungry, I get up and walk into the kitchen, seeing everyone except Cole sitting there looking hungry and bored.

"What's going on, guys?" I ask. Jay looks up at me.

"There's no food in the house." He says.

"So order pizza." I say simply. Zane then looks up.

"Lloyd broke the phone receiver in a fit of rage after losing his electronic video-gaming system." I groan.

"Guess we'll have to go to the store. Who wants to-"

"NOT IT!" They all screamed. Even Sensei. Immature babies...

"Fine, fine, I'll go." I say, taking the car keys off the hook, and walking outside to drive there.

* * *

The craziest thing happens. I'm at the store, right? Just meandering along, pushing my cart, minding my own business, when BAM! My cart crashes into someone else's. Looking up to apologize, you will never guess who I see. Okay you might have a pretty good guess.

"We've got to stop meeting like this." I say, giving my signature swoon-worth smirk. Unlike other girls, Madison doesn't even bat an eye. She chuckles a little, though. Yes! I made her laugh! Even if it was just a little. Five points!

"Yeah, yeah. What are you doing here?" She asks, leaning on her cart and cocking her hip to the side.

"Oh, I'm here to pick up some groceries for dinner."

"Me too." She says.

"So, are we still on for Thursday?" She asks. My heart skips a beat. That sounded like a date. Okay, okay, man up, Kai. Don't look like a love-sick fool. At least not in front of her. I nod.

"Well, of course. I'm not going to pass up a chance to spend time with a girl hotter than my element." I say. Ugh. That was _terrible_. Did I really just say that? I probably screwed everything up now. But to my surprise, she laughs.

"Wow, how long did it take you to think of that pick-up line?" She asks. I roll my eyes.

"Uh, it came to my head just now." I say in a teasing way.

"I can _tell_." She says, keeping the teasing mood up.

"Well, I have to go now. I'll see ya Thursday!" She says, walking away.

"See ya Thursday." I mumble quietly to myself when she leaves, smiling and continuing getting the food. This is going to be one heck of a week.

~Tuesday~

"Let me get this straight. She fit the _entire_ sandwich into her mouth?" Lloyd asks. Lloyd, Jay and I were all sitting in the main room, lounging on the couches. Sometimes we all just hung out and told stories, catching up on each other's lives.

Jay nods proudly.

"Yup. That's my aunt for ya." Lloyd shakes his head, looking baffled.

"But the entire sandwich was like a foot long!" He exclaims. Jay shrugs, and chuckles. While they were talking about...whatever they were talking about, I kind of tuned them out, caught up in my own thoughts. I may have looked slightly odd, just sitting there and staring into space. I flinch back when Jay waves his hand obnoxiously in my face.

"Yellooo? Kai? Ya still with us, buddy?" I smack his hand away from my face, and shake my head.

"Yeah, yeah. What?" I say. He looks at me quizzically.

"Something on your mind?" I sigh. What was it with everyone asking me that? I'm not that out of it, right? Well, I guess I should confine in somebody. Jay and Lloyd are not very good listeners, but it's the best I can do right now.

"Look, I'm really fine. It's just...I met this girl, and-"

_"Ooooooooh_." They simultaneously interrupt me. Ya see, ya see what I mean by 'not good listeners'? I groan.

"Can I finish, please?" They nod and urge me to go on. Jay makes the over-exaggerated motion of zipping his lips shut and throwing away the key. I roll my eyes.

"So I met this girl in the mall a few days back. This really pretty, nice, amazing girl. And we talked on the phone a lot, and I even bumped into her at the store again yesterday. But it seems like, something's bothering her. There's something not right going on. I don't know if it's at home, or family, friends, whatever, but I know that this _something_ is troubling her. And it kind of scares me how much I want to help her."

There's a decent, tense silence in the room, them thinking over what I just said. Then Lloyd speaks up.

"You care for this girl a lot, huh?" He asks. I don't hesitate to nod.

"Any details you're leaving out?" Jay asks. I dart my eyes up to the left, thinking if there's anything I forgot. I shrug.

"Other than us going on a date this Thursday,-" I'm cut off again by the sounds of their cheering. I half smile, and roll my eyes. Only _they_ can turn a completely serious conversation into something comical.

**Madison's POV**

~Thursday~

Kai and I agreed to meet at his house. Or, ship. Or, whatever this huge thing was. I knock on what is supposedly the door. Someone with long, blonde, swoopy hair opens the door. Then I notice his golden attire. _Oh crap. _This must be the golden ninja. The one I'm going to attack and hurt. I gulp.

_Play it Cool, Maddie. Play it cool._

This is okay. This is fine. For today, everything is just fine. I give him a small smile.

"Hi, you must be Lloyd, yes?" I ask. He smiles at me and nods. He gestures for me to come inside, and we go and sit on a couch.

"Yup, that's me! You must be Madison. Kai has told me_ so_ much about you. Like your _gorgeous_ eyes, or your _stunning red hair_." He says. I'm pretty sure he's imitating Kai right now.

"Uh, y-yeah, that's me, I guess." I say, suddenly feeling slightly shy. He chuckles.

"I'm kidding. I can see why Kai likes you so much, though. You're so pretty." He says. Well damn, if my cheeks weren't red enough...

I start to get guilty. This Lloyd fellow was really nice. I'm going to hate myself when I do this to him.

"Thanks...um, is he here?" I ask timidly. He nods energetically again.

"Yup." He says, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"KAI, YOUR PRETTY GIRLFRIEND IS HERE!" He yells. I face palm, and blush again. Kai comes running to the doorway as we stand from the couch, his face equally red. Aw, he's so cute. He smacks Lloyd on the back of his head.

"That's quite enough, Lloyd." He says through gritted teeth. He takes my hand, practically dragging me out of the house.

"Let's go, before he can embarrass me any more." He mumbles. Lloyd waves to us, smirking.

"Have fun you two crazy kids! Kai, don't do anything I wouldn't!" He gets out just before Kai shuts the door. I start cracking up.

"I like him." I say, still giggling. He chuckles a little too, seeing some humor in the situation.

"Yeah, well, I hope you're going to like this date way better.' He says, our hands still clasped together. I smile at him.

"I know I will." We continue to his car, and as we walk, I don't even think about what I'm going to have to eventually do. It doesn't even cross my mind how much of a bitch I am. All I have on my mind right now is Kai.

**A/N**

**Okayy...Another chapter, another chapter, did u guys like it? I hope you did. Next one is gonna be the date! What do u think about Madison? Think she's a bitch? Really nice? Feel bad for her? I already know what the date is going to be, but what do u want it to be? Any guesses? Ya like Lloyd's cute personality? Who's POV do u like better? Are all of these questions annoying u? Sorry, sorry. Reviews r nice! It would make my day if u left one! Okay, bye now! **

**-Vamp75**


	4. Chapter 4

******A/N **Hey people! Now I should tell you, I kind of have a busy life. School isn't over for me yet, I have projects and homework, and this story isn't my top priority. At least, right now it isn't. So sorry if I took a long updating and stuff. I'm reallllly sorry about that. Also, I get out of school soon, so the updates should come quicker. Oh yeah, and you should probably enjoy the Madison-Kai fluff for now...it's gonna get pretty drama filled later on. Just warning ya. There's also a bit more cussing then usual.

**I don't own Ninjago or anyone in this story...except for Madison I own her :P**

**-Vamp75**

**Madison's POV**

"Left...left...left...LEFT! No, that's the right! I said LEFT!" I scream at him.

"Shhh...I'm trying okay!?"

"It would work better if you went left instead of right! And don't shush me!"

"I'm concentrating!"

"THIS IS A LIFE OR DEATH SITUATION KAI OH MY GOSH!" I scream. Then, finally, he pushes the big red button, the claw goes down, picks up the red teddy bear, and drops it in. I squeal, and take it out from its place inside the claw machine.

"Thank you!" I hug him.

He sighs, and hugs me back. Yes, all that fuss was over a teddy bear in a claw machine. And _yes_, our date is in an arcade. It may not be so romantic, but it was really fun. We're childish, okay? We played tons of games, ate fun foods, and he just won me a teddy bear.

"You're welcome. So, now it's time for the second part of the date." I draw back. Second part? No, no, no, no. I look at my watch. It was already 3:25, and I'm supposed to be at The Overlord's cave by 3:30, talking about how we can...capture...Lloyd. Wow that sounded evil in my head. It would sound evil to anyone else too. Just reminding me more and more how I don't deserve Kai. Or this adorable teddy bear. Maybe it's better if I don't go to the second part of this date with him. I'll only like him even more after it...

Ah screw it. I'm late anyway. Might as well enjoy myself before my world turns to complete crap. I smile at him.

"I can't wait." I say.

So, for this day, I'll ignore the constant beeping of my watch saying The Overlord is requesting me. I'll ignore the constant clawing at my heart, making me feel guilty. For now, I'll enjoy the tingling I get when I hold Kai's hand, and the fun things we're going to do. It'll be a nice memory to have...when his family is being captured and Lloyd gets possessed or something worse. I shiver at the thought.

"Uh, must you really blindfold me?" I ask during the car ride. He hums in agreement.

"Well, _duh_. It's a surprise." Kai says.

"I hate surprises."

"Well you're gonna love this one."

"I tend to get impatient." I remind him.

"Can you _try_ to be patient?" He asks. I give an exaggerated sigh.

"I'll try..."

_Six and a half minutes later_

"Are we there yet?" I ask. He laughs.

"Six and a half minutes. I'm surprised you lasted that long." He says teasingly. You can just hear the smirk on his face. I fight back a smile.

"Told ya so."

Our endless banter about really nothing at all important goes on for, I don't even know how long. It wasn't even that funny to be honest, but still, we were laughing the whole time. It went on for kind of a long time, though. I barely noticed it. It just seems like time with Kai just flies by. _Hey that rhymed_. The car abruptly stops.

"We're here." He says. I reach around to take the blindfold off. In front of me through the windshield, is an outdoor ice skating rink. There were children everywhere, and a few teens. It was beautiful. What baffled me the most, though, was the fact that we're in the middle of June. And it's warm. And sunny. Trust me.

"What...how...summer...huh?" Which is the art that comes out of my mouth. He laughs.

"I'm sorry? Didn't quite get that." I roll my eyes.

"Kai, it's summer. How is there an ice skating rink here?" I ask. He smiles widely.

"You, Maddie, are about to meet one of my closest friends." He gets out of the car. I'm about to get out, when he runs around to my side and opens the door for me. I roll my eyes.

"I have arms, Kai." I say, even though a little part of me liked it. He shrugs.

"I know how to treat a lady." He says. After closing the door, he gently takes my wrist and we jog over to the rink. He looks around a bit, and then stops. We stop at the part where the ground meets the ice. Then, strangely enough, he starts cracking up. I look at him confused, and follow his gaze. All I see is a blushing raven-haired guy, (who obviously does not know how to ice skate very well) holding hands with a pretty brunette girl. I raise my eyebrow.

"Uh...why are you laughing?" I ask. He shakes his head, still laughing, and finally calms down. Then he leads me over to the pair who still haven't noticed us.

"Yo, Cole, what...are you doing here!?" He shouts, chuckling. The guy, Cole I assume, stops abruptly and looks at us. Then he slips on the ice at the quick stop, and falls backwards. The girl's eyes widen, and she starts giggling and tries to help him up.

"Maddie, this is Cole, and Jamie I presume?" He asks her. She nods.

"Yeah that's me. I'm Cole's...girlfriend?" She looks at Cole who has now stood up. He scratches the back of his neck, his face still red.

"Uh, yeah. And hi Madison." He says.

"So _this_ is the famous Jamie. I've heard about you from Cole a lot. He really likes you, ya know. Oh and I'm sorry he's such an awful skater." Kai says. Huh. Does everyone here like to embarrass their friends in front of girls? Maybe it's a weird tradition or something that I'm not aware of.

Cole, who was still blushing furiously, asked him why we were here. Kai shrugs.

"We're on a date too."

"Whatever." Cole said. "We must be going now." Jamie laughs.

"No we don't-" Cole takes her hand and drags her away. I shake my head.

"Well that was something. Is that who you wanted to introduce me to? And I still don't get how this ice rink happened..." I trail off. He nods.

"Oh, yeah! Right! No, he wasn't who I wanted to show you. I didn't even know he was here. Cole is one of my fellow ninja partners. I wanted to introduce you to Zane. He's right there, actually." Kai points to a blonde guy, who's holding hands with some kind of robot girl, I think. With white hair.

"Hey, Zane! PIXAL!" Kai calls out. They come over to the edge of the ice.

"Maddie, Zane. Zane, Madison. Maddie, PIXAL. PIXAL, Madison." He says, making gestures to us all. I smile at them.

"Greetings." Zane says with a polite smile. He shakes my hand. Well, that was a very normal, human-like greeting. "I am a robot."

...I stand corrected. PIXAL shakes my hand. I think she could already tell I realized she was a robot too.

"Okay so, Maddie, Zane is in the ninja group too. He controls ice. And, he used his golden weapon to freeze up the lake, so we could have ice-skating in June. All caught up?" I nod.

"Yeah, that's cool. So, where do we get our ice skates?" I ask. Zane gets off the ice, takes off his skates, and leads us to some kind of shack. There was tons of skates in there, of all different sizes. There, he asks for our sizes, and provides us two shiny white ice skates. I'm not even going to ask where he got so many pairs. I was too excited.

I really, really loved skating as a kid. It was one of the things we did together as a family, every few weeks. Only, we skated in an indoor skating rink. But this, skating on _ice_, seems _way cooler_. Pun intended. Pun very intended.

Kai and I get on the ice. He holds my arm to steady me, but I shrug it off and smirk at him. I got this shiz...

He raises an eyebrow at me.

"Don't need help eh? You'll be_ begging_ for my help once you slip." He says teasingly. I roll my eyes. I was sorta-kinda a pro at this.

"Uh huh. I'll be sure to inform you once this happens." A second after I say this, I dart out, and start gliding on the ice. I don't look back as I quickly spin out and around. To do what I'm about to do, I need a little more momentum and speed. Then, I jump high in the air, and spin twice, landing perfectly on my feet. Turning around, I realize I had a bit of an audience. A few little kids, and Kai, were gaping at me. The little giggling ones skated up to me, asking how I did it and if I could teach them. I ruffle one boy's hair.

"With practice you'll eventually learn."

After I said that, they immediately started skating around fast. I assumed they were practicing. Awh...I love little kids.

_Funny, coming from someone who's about to kidnap a teenager, but a kid at heart from his family. _My brain oh-so-graciously reminded me. I smacked my head. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

Kai soon glided up to me.

"Huh. I see you don't need much help..." He says. I wink at him, at he laughs.

"Holy crap! How'd you do that!?" He exclaims. I shrug.

"Practice makes perfect. And, I've been skating since I was little. And...it's the only move I actually perfected." I admit. He laughs again.

"Okay, well, how about-" He stops his sentence when I suddenly lose my footing, slipping and almost falling. _Almost_. When I look up, expecting to see the sky, (cause, ya know, what else would I see looking up?) I see only Kai's amber eyes. Then I, being a genius, realized he caught me. Well, this is awkward...I chuckle awkwardly to fit the moment.

"Err, thanks, dude. Hah, almost fell there." I say. He smirks.

"Told ya you would need my help sometime. And for the record, I'll always catch you when you fall."

* * *

After an almost endless night of skating, laughing, and fun, I directed Kai to my apartment. Once I got inside, after the multiple dilemmas of hand-scanning, (Kai's finger prints were all mixed up with mine, apparently, so I had trouble getting inside) I lied down on my bed, being enveloped in my soft black comforter. My entire room was decorated to my personality. Mostly everything was black and red. My parents let me design it the way I wanted. Looking at my bedside clock, I note that it's 9:27. I bite my lip. Yup, there's definitely no time to visit The Overlord now. I guess I'll have to chat with him tomorrow. I'm already in deep shit. Knowing him, he's going to be pissed off...

"I. AM. PISSED OFF!" He screamed at me the next morning from his giant monitor. I sighed and looked down.

"I'm sorry, Overlord."

"'Sorry'? You're 'sorry'? Damn straight you're sorry!"

I didn't say anything, keeping my thoughts to myself. That'd probably be best.

"Whatever. I'll deal with you later. What's important right now is what I have to tell you. But first...how are you doing? With attracting one of the stupid ninja?" He asks. I clear my throat.

"Um, good." I say.

"ONLY good!?" He screams. _Did I stutter?_ Is what I wanted to retort, but that'll probably just get me in deeper shit.

"Great...?" I ask cautiously. If he had a body, he probably would've been nodding. He 'hmphs'.

"That's more like it...now. This is all going according to plan, actually. For once, you aren't screwing up. Look here, to finally capture The Golden Ninja, getting revenge on those damned ninja when they tried to get rid of me, of course, and possessing him, you need to do some things for me. First, of all..."

_Oh lord._

"You have to make that one fall in love with you. That's phase one. You're working on it, right?" He asks. Knowing him, it wasn't a question. It was a direct demand. Say I said no, well...I don't really want to think about those circumstances.

I nodded at him.

"Working on it, yeah."

"Good. After that comes phase two." He says.

_Well what the fuck else would come after it? Phase twelve? _I think to myself.

"You have to get close to Lane-." He starts.

_"Lloyd?"_

"DON'T FUCKING CORRECT ME, YES LLOYD."

_...well then._

"As I was saying...you have to get close to _Lloyd_, considering you are so paranoid over names...phase three. Take him here. Make up a plan or something, I really couldn't care less, and get him here. Alone. You know what might work? A blindfold...yes. Or squeeze lemon juice in his eyes somehow so he can't see. Again I don't care. After doing this, I will have my nindroids trap him in my power-extracting orb..."

_Power-extracting orb. Seems like you really racked your brain pretty hard for that amazing name, Overlord._

_"_Extract his power, obviously. Then I'll electrocute him. Multiple times. When he falls unconscious, he will be possessed by me. _Then_-" The Overlord is cut off by my phone dinging. Oh shit...

He somehow glares at me, even though his eyes look like their always glaring on that monitor. He resumes talking.

"Then, I will-" My phone dings again. And again. _And again. _

Oh perfect.

"Considering you cannot keep your talking device silent, I'll tell you this another time." He says, and dismisses me. Now, I probably shouldn't do this. I really, really, REALLY shouldn't do what I'm about to do. Okay. It's fine. I'll just keep my mouth shut...

"Why're you doing this?" I ask. Ugh. It's like my mouth doesn't connect with the filter to my brain.

"Excuse me?" He asks. I bite my lip. This was a bad idea. But, I guess I'll continue now.

"Why are you...doing this. Capturing Lloyd, tormenting the ninja, kidnapping my parents..." I trail off.

"Oh, so it's your parents you're worried about?" He asks. He didn't yell it, though. He said it scarily calm. I slowly nod.

"Hm...well, girl. You should learn not to ask questions."

I didn't like the sound of that.

"Do you want to end up like them?" I'm about to ask what he's talking about, but before I can get a word in, his monitor picture changes. In it's place...is something I did not need to see.

There on the screen were my parents.

In a holding cell, more like a jail cell really.

Looking just about close to death.

I sunk down to my knees, my mouth open in a silent scream. I willed the tears not to fall.

My mom and dad were both so...white. And pale. And _skinny_. Like anorexic skinny. They were both sitting on the ground against the wall, looking bored and defeated. In the top corner I saw the LIVE sign, telling me it's a live video feed.

I wasn't sure if I was relieved, or sad, that they were alive. They looked terrible, and hungry, and cold, even though its really not so cold. They looked in pain, too. Almost like they were...abused. I was happy they were still breathing, but, they would be in much less pain and suffering if they weren't. Here come the tears. They flowed down my cheeks insanely fast, like a waterfall. The Overlord's sickly red eyes soon came back unto the screen. I just quietly stood up, looking away, and started walking out.

"Madison." He called out just before I left. I looked back.

"You really want to know why I'm doing all of this?"


End file.
